Blaming Harry
by Revelation Rebel
Summary: While blaming Harry for Sirius' death, Remus accidentally causes Harry to be very badly injured. Will Remus come to his senses? Will Harry survive?
1. The Accident

**Blaming Harry  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One: The Accident

Remus Lupin sat in his room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was time for dinner, which meant another round of endless nagging from the rest of the Order about how he needed to get over Sirius' death and move on with his life. It also meant having to listen to Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione try to convince Harry to leave the room he shared with Ron and eat. Privately though, Remus thought that Harry deserved to suffer a bit. In Remus' opinion, Sirius wouldn't have died if Harry hadn't fallen for that fake vision from Voldemort and gone to the Department of Mysteries to try to rescue Sirius. "Oh well", Remus thought. "At least everybody except he and Harry were already in the kitchen. With a sigh, he got up and left the room.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Remus bumped into Harry, who for the first time that summer, had left his room to go eat. "Oh, sorry Professor Lupin", Harry said, his face turning red. "It's all my fault", he muttered under his breath, so low that Remus could barely hear him. "If I hadn't believed that stupid vision, Sirius wouldn't have died. It's all my fault!". "Yes, it is" , Remus said coldly, eyes filled with loathing as he glared at Harry. "All you do is get people killed! Your parents, Sirius. If it wasn't for you, they'd still be alive. I hate you and I wish you were dead!". Without another word, he shoved past Harry, who with a scream, lost his balance and fell, tumbling headfirst down the entire flight of stairs, until with a loud crack, he hit the bottom where he lay motionless, blood pooling around his head.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

A horrified Remus stared at the bottom of the stairs where Harry lay facedown in a rapidly growing pool of blood.  
>"Oh my god", he thought in horror. "What have I done?" A second later, Remus snapped out of his shock and raced down the stairs to where Harry lay crumpled and knelt beside him. He carefully rolled Harry onto his back. Harry's eyes were closed, and there was a rather large gash on the back of his head, which was where all the blood was coming from. His left arm was spread out at an odd angle. Remus laid his ear next to Harry's mouth to listen for breath. None came. With shaking hands, Remus lifted Harry's limp hand and felt for a pulse. A moment later, he sobbed in relief. Harry's pulse was weak and growing fainter by the minute, but it was there, nevertheless.<p>

A few seconds later, the rest of the Order, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, burst into the hall. As their eyes moved over the scene, Molly Weasley instantly took charge of the situation. After shooing the kids upstairs, she ordered Remus to firecall Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey as he was the only one who actually saw what happened. As he was explaining the situation,  
>Moody and Kingsley levitated Harry onto the sofa in the drawing room. Five minutes later, Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with Madam Pomfrey close behind.<p>

As they went into the drawing room, Madam Pomfrey took one look at Harry and immediately shooed everyone else, including Dumbledore,  
>out into the hall, so she could get to work. As they left the room, Dumbledore led Remus into the kitchen where they could talk in private.<br>As Remus explained, Dumbledore's eyes grew dimmer and dimmer. Suddenly, Remus burst into tears.  
>"I told him I hated him!", he sobbed. "I said I wished he was dead". At hearing this, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded completely.<br>Dumbledore suddenly looked old and weary. "Tell me, Remus, did you mean what you told Harry?". Remus thought for a moment.  
>"No, I didn't mean it. I was just upset and the words slipped out". Upon hearing this, Dumbledore gently laid a hand on Remus' shoulder.<br>"Then all that matters is that you tell Harry that you didn't mean it when he wakes up!". Dumbledore and Remus then left the kitchen and headed back out into the hall.

Soon, Madam Pomfrey came out of the drawing room, looking exhausted. Remus rushed over to her. "How's Harry?" Remus asked frantically.  
>"Well, his left arm and right leg were fractured in three places each, he had six broken ribs, three of which punctured his left lung, a severe concussion,<br>a fractured skull, and major internal bleeding", Madam Pomfrey replied, looking at Remus sympathetically. "I'm sorry Remus, Harry's in a coma. There's a 98 percent chance that he won't survive". 


	3. Remus' Reaction

Chapter 3: Remus' Reaction

Remus' head spun. "Harry's in a coma! There's a 98 percent chance that he won't survive". Remus sank to tjhe floor, head in his hands.  
>His last words to Harry whirled through his mind. "I hate you and I wish you were dead". Remus began crying. "Nice going, Remus", he thought to himself. "You said you wished Harry was dead, and now he's in a coma and most likely WILL die!". At that thought, Remus sobbed even harder and his whole body started shaking. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him sympathetically, tears trickling down his long beard. Slowly Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey went over to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts. The rest of the Order, excluding Mrs. Weasley who went upstairs to comfort Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, left the hall and went back into the kitchen.<p>

A little while later, Remus went into the drawing room and conjured a chair next to the couch where Harry lay. He sat down and just stared at Harry. Harry's face was pale as death and his skin was cold to the touch. Remus picked up Harry's hand and held it, beginning to sob again. "Come on, Harry!", he begged desperately.  
>"Please live. Please wake up!". But Harry just lay on the couch, deep in his coma, and unresponsive to Remus' pleas. <p>


	4. Conversations

Chapter Four: Conversations

Harry was floating in darkness. That was the only way he could think of to describe it. He remembered Remus saying that he hated Harry and wished he was dead, Remus shoving past Harry, and Harry losing his balance, falling down the stairs, unbearable pain, and then nothing.  
>Suddenly, Harry was being pulled towards a bright light. As he grew closer, he was able to make out three human shapes who he soon recognized as his parents, James and Lily Potter, and his godfather, Sirius Black. Picking himself up, Harry raced to them, calling out "Mum! Dad! Sirius!",<br>as he went. James and Lily smiled at Harry and held out their arms. Harry flew into the soft hug, tears spilling down his face. Then he tackled Sirius in a bear hug, still crying as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad, Sirius!", Harry sobbed. James, Lily, and Sirius looked at Harry, confused. Then Sirius stepped forward.  
>"Harry", Sirius said slowly. "What are you talking about... wait a minute, you'd better not be blaming yourself for our deaths,<br>young man!" Harry shook his head. "I'm not", he said. "Remus is. Remus said that all I do is get people killed,  
>that if it wasn't for me, you three would still be alive, and that he hates me and wishes I was dead!".<p>

James and Lily gasped while Sirius looked murderous. James spoke first. "First of all, Harry, you do not get people killed!  
>Voldemort does that, not you!" Then Lily stepped in. "Second, if we were alive and you weren't, life wouldn't be worth living!<br>We'd rather be dead with you alive than be alive with you dead!". Now it was Sirius' turn. "And lastly, Remus doesn't hate you and he doesn't wish you were dead! He was just upset and it slipped out! He didn't even mean it! In fact, Remus is currently beating himself up right now for letting it slip out! You're all he has left! He's taking your coma bad enough! You dying would kill him!".  
>Unsure, Harry looked into their eyes. All he found was honesty and love. Slowly, he nodded. "Good!", Sirius smirked, satisfied.<br>"Now, you're here because you need to make a choice. You need to choose if you want die and stay with us in Heaven,  
>or if you want to live and return to Remus. If you choose us, you'll never feel sadness, pain, or loneliness ever again.<br>All you'll know is happiness, love, and peace. If you choose Remus, the times ahead will be tough, and you will sometimes wish you had chosen death, instead of life. But you'll have Remus and he'll be there for you no matter what".

Suddenly, a small table appeared in front of Harry. In the very center of the table sat a large glowing crystal ball.  
>The picture swirling inside it was blurry. "Look into the crystal, my son", said Lily. "It will help you make your decision!"<br>Harry complied. As he gazed into the crystal ball, the blurry picture swirling within its depths slowly grew clearer.  
> <p>


	5. Harry's Choice

Chapter 5: Harry's Choice

Remus sat in his chair, next to the couch where Harry lay. It had been a month since Harry's incident with the stairs,  
>and still, Harry remained in his coma. His chances of survival were now less than one percent. In all that time, Remus had not left Harry's side, even to eat, sleep, or bathe. Harry was the last tie Remus had to James and Lily, and if he died,<br>well, Remus didn't think he would be able to handle it if Harry died. For a month now, Remus had been eating and sleeping in the drawing room and he hadn't bathed at all. A bladder relieving charm took care of his need to use the bathroom.

Harry's pale skin had developed a ghostly hue, and as Remus stared at Harry, all he could think about was how much he needed the boy and planning ways to kill himself if Harry died. But most of all, Remus silently begged Harry to wake up, to live. Remus started sobbing.  
>"Please wake up, Harry", Remus pleaded through his tears. "Please live. I know I said that I hate you and wish you were dead, but I don't.<br>Not really. I don't know what I'd do if you died, and please don't make me find out. Just please, wake up. Please come back to me."

The picture faded and the crystal ball went dark. Harry looked at his parents and godfather.  
>"He really does care about me", he said, shocked. Lily nodded. "Yes, Harry", she said.<br>"Remus needs you. Your coma is tearing him apart!". Harry looked back at the crystal ball.  
>"I've made my choice!", he told his mother, a determined glint in his eyes. " I choose to live! To go back to Remus!". Lily nodded approvingly. "Good choice, Harry!", she told him. "Now remember, the road ahead will be tough and you may sometimes want to give up,<br>As long as you and Remus have each other, you can beat any obstacles you may encounter!".  
>James and Sirius each hugged Harry, before stepping back and waving goodbye.<p>

The next thing Harry knew, he was walking through a dark tunnel, a faint light visible at the end.  
>As he walked, the light grew brighter. Finally, Harry was right in front of the light. He took a deep breath, stepped into the light, and...<br>Harry's eyes fluttered open as he woke up from his coma. 


	6. Waking Up

Chapter Six: Waking Up

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from his month long coma. The first thing he noticed was that he had a pounding headache. As he slowly looked around the room, he saw Remus sleeping in a chair next to his sofa, dried tearstains on the man's face, which was resting on the sofa's arm. Harry hesitated a moment, and then gently shook Remus' shoulder.

As Remus woke up, he froze in shock as he saw Harry, his emerald eyes open. Remus' eyes widened as he cautiously pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. A second later, Remus burst into tears as he hugged Harry, face buried in the boy's messy hair. "You're awake, you're alive", Remus murmured over and over as he sobbed into Harry's hair. "You came back to me!".

Harry just lay there in shock. "But I thought you hated me", he said in confusion. You said you wished I was dead!". Remus shook his head as another sob tore out of him. "I'm so sorry, Harry!", he sobbed. "I don't hate you and I certainly don't wish you were dead! Your coma scared me so much! You're all I have left! You're like a son to me and it would kill me if you died!".  
>Slowly, Harry nodded and hugged Remus back.<p>

THE END 


End file.
